


Girl Talk

by afterandalasia



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Pullstring Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo has a bit of experience when it comes to pullstrings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1027689#t1027689) at Disney Kink.
> 
> Buzz and Woody are up to serious shenanigans in the background. Goodness only knows what plot bunny inspired that.

"And it'll make the boys feel useful," said Bo, with a sly smile.  
  
Somewhere in the background, Woody sprinted across the landing, Buzz following -- the cowboy's hat clutched in his hand -- as if the combination of lassoes and lasers was somehow going to make this better.  
  
Jessie, to her credit, tried to keep a straight face. "How often do they do this?"  
  
"Everytime I say that the sheep are loose. They always have to be the heroes."  
  
"Hey, that's my **eye** you wool-brained herbivore--"  
  
It probably wasn't going to help once Mr. Potato Head got caught up in all of the palaver, but as the sheep gave a bleating laugh and pranced off out of his reach even Jessie couldn't help breaking out into a wide grin. Bo rested her crook against the windowsill and tilted her head back, letting the sun fall across her porcelain features.  
  
"Really, dear, you shouldn't--"  
  
Jessie couldn't hear the rest of what Mrs. Potato Head thought that her husband shouldn't do, as the pair of them made their way out of sight range to have an argument. She sat down on the sill, hat beside her, basking in the summer warmth. Andy and his friends were having a -- very enthusiastic, from the sounds of things -- water fight in the back yard, and for as long as _that_ was going on the summer madness seemed to be breaking out again.  
  
She undid her braid and started fixing it again. "It must get awful strange being over in Molly's room," she offered.  
  
"Hmm?" Bo looked round again, then settled to her knees -- the closest she could get to sitting with her wide skirt. "Well, the Barbies are nice and all, but they all do tend to say the same things." Still with that smile on her features, playful and knowing and innocent all at once. Jessie wondered whether that was just Bo or whether it had been part of the way the shepherdess had been drawn in the first place. "Sometimes handling the boys can be a bit of a relief."  
  
 _"Woody, report status!"_ Buzz's voice could carry well, you had to give him that.  
  
 _'Somebody's poisoned the waterhole!'  
  
"I'm not sure that is currently relevant."  
  
"The sheep has my -- argh!"  
  
'There's a snake in my boot!'  
  
"Give that **back** , you--"_  
  
"Sounds like they've found them," said Bo calmly, apparently to herself. The sheep crossed their line of vision again, this time clutching Woody's hat between their ceramic teeth. "But, well, sometimes they can be a bit obtuse."  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean there," said Jessie enthusiastically. "'Spose it's from having a male owner and all. But I don't think I could really handle the frills and lipstick lot -- sorry, ma'am," she added, suddenly not able to meet Bo's eye. "I don't mean any offense an' all. Just prefer life a bit more rough is all."  
  
 _"Buzz? Buzz, do you have my hat?"_  
  
"Negative, cowboy. I thought it was back in your possession."  
  
"Why those little-"  
  
"It takes all sorts," replied Bo. "You know, you do remind me of Woody sometimes."  
  
"Er... thanks," said Jessie, shifting so that she faced the shepherdess. Bo was brushing mites of dust from the folds in her skirt, and they sparkled in the sunlight. Of all of Molly's toys, Bo spent the most time in Andy's room -- she made a fine damsel in distress, something which it was universally agreed Jessie could never do. Jessie hadn't quite been sure what to make of that one.  
  
Porcelain fingers settled on her shoulder, creeping over to the fine stitching on the front of her shirt. Jessie jumped and looked down, then round to Bo again. Bo just smiled. "Sorry. Fabric toys just feel... so different. Almost everyone here is plastic, after all."  
  
Jessie chuckled softly, surprising herself at the sudden nervousness that pulsed through her. "Hey, you ain't plastic neither." The gentle, sun-warmed pressure of Bo's fingers crept round, up to the folds of her collar, then brushed against her hair. Surely the sun alone was to blame for the building warmth that Jessie felt in her cheeks.

"Do you want me to finish that braid for you?" Bo offered.  
  
"Er... yeah, sure, if you wanna."  
  
Aside from an offer from the Barbies to 'restyle' her hair, Jessie had never had any of the other toys even come close to touching it. She tentatively released her hair, dropping the yellow ribbon into Bo's hands, then felt gentle strokes as Bo teased apart the woollen strands and started straightening them out. Jessie suppressed a gasp as Bo's fingers brushed her scalp, then as the hair was smoothed down and separated out.  
  
 _"Target sighted. Preparing for launch."  
  
"No, Buzz! No, not the trampo--"_  
  
There was a distressingly springy sound, and Buzz careened through the air, through the doorway, before half-falling, half-sliding into a pile of Andy's abandoned clothes. His kicking feet protruded from the pile, followed by muffled protests.  
  
 _"Oh, come **on**. I thought we grew out of this!"_  
  
"They never learn," said Bo, then laughed, a light, joyous sound that made Jessie feel like someone had just pressed down on the stuffing of her chest. "There. What do you think?"  
  
Her hands remained on Jessie's shoulders as the cowgirl drew the braid over her shoulder and looked at the end. "Hey, that's great! Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Well, Molly is a little young to be good with the Barbies' hair," said Bo. Her hands brushed slowly down Jessie's back, where her shoulderblades would have been, and Jessie was suddenly glad that her face could not be seen. She didn't know what to say; Bo had been so friendly, so sweet, since Jessie and Bullseye had joined, and Jessie had guessed that it was just in the doll's nature. Now with gentle, massaging pressure on the stuffing that surrounded her voicebox, she really wasn't sure what to say. "And they can't always be trusted with each other."  
  
Her fingers traced the square outline of Jessie's voicebox, and the cowgirl gasped despite herself.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"N-no," Jessie replied. She realised her fingers were clenched tightly around her braid and released it, still not daring to look back. "It feels good."  
  
As soon as the words had left her, she clamped her mouth shut in horror, green eyes widening. Oh, what would Bo think of that? Jessie was on the verge of jumping off the windowsill when the fingers pressed more tightly against her, then slid down to the point where her pullstring left her torso, the ring lying flat against her back. A gasp left her lips.  
  
She realised Bo was leaning close, whispering in her ear. "Well, that's good then."  
  
Bo's fingers brushed across the plastic of the ring, stroking circles, then up to where the string was tied around it. Jessie felt a bolt of tightness across her chest as Bo hooked her fingers round the ring, just enough to pull it taut.  
  
 _"This is Buzz Lightyear, requesting assistance. I appear to be trapped in a form of fabric cylinder--"  
  
"That's a **sock** , Buzz! A sock!"_  
  
"B-bo..."  
  
She felt the string being slowly drawn from her back, slowly, smoothly though it sent jolts through her. Jessie gasped, putting her hands against the wooden sill to balance herself, eyes closing as she drew in a shuddering breath then opening again. Focusing came a moment after.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't know about this," said Bo, playfulness under each word. She held the string taut, then let a little slip back in, making the cowgirl before her start and catch her breath. "Jessie?"  
  
 _"No, no, not the wings--!"_  
  
As Buzz threw himself off-balance and onto the floor again, Jessie almost pulled away, but the pressure on her pullstring held her in place. A slight sound came from deep in her throat, the shuddering pleasure coming from the centre of her back, then she said, "But if the boys see--"  
  
"You think they're going to notice?"  
  
 _"For the last time, Buzz, that is_ **not** a laser! Stand still!"  
  
Jessie was about to reply when another slight tug on the pullstring turned whatever words might have been there into a moan instead. Her hands curled into fists as she felt Bo reeling out the pullstring, slowly, letting the pressure build in Jessie's chest like a gathering storm. The cowgirl pressed her legs together, feeling the string coiled around Bo's delicate hands, the shepherdess's skirt pressing firmly against the back of her hips.

"Do you want me to let go?" whispered Bo. For a moment Jessie thought that she could feel breath against her neck. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing more than a gasp came out as Bo let an inch or so flick back in. "Hmm?"  
  
"No," Jessie finally managed.  
  
The string slid back into her, slowly, and she could feel the spring in her back unwinding. A disappointed moan left her lips.  
  
A light kiss dusted against her collar, then Bo changed the angle of her pull so that it was _down_ , against the seam, making Jessie arch her back as her lips parted again. She wanted to whisper yes, more, as the string was pulled to its fullest length, the spring in her tightening, voicebox tingling in her chest. Jessie gasped, breathless, feeling herself teetering at the edge of a cliff with the air rushing around her, and--  
  
 _"Buzz! No!"  
  
"To inf-- argh!"_  
  
The sock that ricocheted off the window might not have been much of a problem, were it not for Buzz's arm that followed it, bouncing off the edge of Bo's skirt. With a small scream, Bo jumped to her feet and stumbled back against the window, but Jessie barely noticed as the pullstring whipped into her again like a crashing wave and, 'Let's ride like the wind!' burst forth from her voicebox. Colours flashed before her eyes, mind tumbling over itself, but then from somewhere out of the mists she realised that Buzz's arm was beside her and the space ranger himself, looking both annoyed and embarrassed, was being berated by Woody at floor level.  
  
Jessie grabbed hold of the arm and got to her feet, even if her legs were shaking slightly as she did so."Hey!" She waved Buzz's hand to get their attention. "What do you boys think you're playing at? Why, I oughtta come down there and sort out the both of ya!"  
  
She threw Buzz's arm towards them; it clattered down onto the floor, where things might have ended well were it not for the sheep, now wearing Woody's hat, that appeared from under the shadows of Andy's desk, _grabbed_ the arm and bounded off across the room. "Make 'em feel useful my--"  
  
Jessie stopped at the edge of the sill, green eyes flashing wide, as she felt a slender crook snake through the ring of her pullstring.  
  
"Slow down, cowgirl. Who said I was finished with you?"


End file.
